This invention relates generally to chair control mechanisms, and more particularly to a mechanism that allows the angle of a seat pan to be adjusted between two at rest positions.
Typical office chairs and the like are equipped with a seat plate to which the actual chair seat is attached. In most chairs, the seat and seat plate are oriented generally parallel to the surface on which the chair rests. In other words, the seat is generally horizontal. However, it may also provide more comfort for certain users or certain use situations to incline the seat slightly. The seat in such an arrangement is inclined so that the back of the seat is slightly higher that the front of the seat. This may be referred to as a “task position” or “computer position.” The aim of such a position is to increase the comfort of users over long periods of time and to provide proper support for these task positions.
The present invention provides a feature for a chair that allows the seat to be placed in either of two distinct positions, a generally horizontal position and an inclined position. The assembly is of a relatively simple construction and is thus easily manufactured. Such a simplistic approach also reduces costs and is more intuitive to the users of the chair.